


Watch Me Fall

by akamine_chan



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Voyeurism, gagged, restrained
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-10
Updated: 2010-07-10
Packaged: 2017-10-10 13:10:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/100143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fraser liked to watch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watch Me Fall

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Turn and Turn About](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/1159) by Queue. 



> Written for the LiveJournal community ds_snippets
> 
> Warning: restraint
> 
> Notes: Unbetad and trying something different. Number three in a Three-Snippet-Amensty-Challenge issued by Spuffyduds. Title from an Uncle Tupelo song, the only one on my computer, and that's all Sionnain's fault. This is heavily influenced by Queue's story [Turn and Turn About](http://www.squidge.org/dsa/archive/24/turnand.html).
> 
> Prompt: bruise

Fraser liked to watch.

Ray and Ray had talked about it, compared notes, trying to figure out the _why_ of it, because _watching_ was the absolutely last kink either of them expected Fraser to have.

Control issues, yes. Fraser _liked_ having his control taken away, liked getting tied up, liked being blindfolded. And gagged. Fraser liked being ordered around, pushed down to his knees and being forced to suck, hands behind his back like he was standing guard at the Consulate. His control issues were all tangled up with his trust issues, which sometimes cropped up in the strangest ways.

Watching, though, that was one they couldn't figure out. The Rays looked at each other and shrugged. It didn't really matter.

They brought in the sturdiest chair from the kitchen, placed it next to their bed, sat Fraser down and carefully tied him to it. One Ray checked the bindings, ensuring they weren't too tight, weren't going to hurt Fraser no matter how hard he pulled, while the other started talking, telling Fraser what they were going to do and how they were going to do it. A sweat broke out on Fraser's brow as Ray gagged him with one of Ray's uglier ties.

They took their time, teasing each other and driving Fraser into a frenzy without even touching him. The Rays could hear Fraser panting, the occasional whimper and quiet moan escaping from behind the gag as he squirmed in the chair, desperate. Ray was sure if Fraser wasn't gagged he'd be begging by now.

They put on the best show they could for Fraser, fucking and biting and gasping, as Fraser grunted and rocked until the chair creaked dangerously.

Yeah, Fraser liked watching, all right.

-fin-


End file.
